hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Xena: Warrior Podcast
"Xena: Warrior Podcast is a weekly show where three film school grads (Vera, Katie, and Livy) over-analyze the Hades out of Xena: Warrior Princess." Xena: Warrior Podcast is a weekly podcast on which three film school graduates discuss . It began in November 2016. The hosts usually discuss two episodes of in each of their episodes. Episodes 2016 * 0: A World in Turmoil Cried Out for a Podcast! * 1: "Sins of the Past" & "Chariots of War" * 2: "Dreamworker" & "Cradle of Hope" * 3: "The Path Not Taken" & "The Reckoning" * 4: "The Titans" & "Prometheus" * 5: "Death in Chains" & "Hooves and Harlots" * 6: "The Black Wolf" & "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" 2017 * 7: "Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" & "A Fistful of Dinars" * 8: "Warrior... Princess" & "Mortal Beloved" * 9: "The Royal Couple of Thieves" & "The Prodigal" * 10: "Altared States" & "Ties That Bind" * 11: "The Greater Good" * 12: "Callisto" * 13: "Death Mask" & "Is There a Doctor in the House?" * XWP Minisode 01: New Zealand! * 14: "Orphan of War" & "Remember Nothing" * 15: "The Giant Killer" & "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" * 16: "Return of Callisto" * 17: "Warrior... Princess... Tramp" * 18: "Intimate Stranger" * 19: "Ten Little Warlords" * 20: "A Solstice Carol" & "The Xena Scrolls" * 21: "Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis" * 22: "Destiny" * 23: "The Quest" & "A Necessary Evil" * 24: "A Day in the Life" * 25: "For Him the Bell Tolls" & "The Execution" * 26: "Blind Faith" & "Ulysses" * 27: "The Price" * 28: "Lost Mariner" & "A Comedy of Eros" * 29: "The Furies" * 30: "Been There, Done That" & "The Dirty Half Dozen" * 31: "The Deliverer" & "Gabrielle's Hope" * 32: "The Debt" & "The Debt II" * Hermes Mailbag 01 - Burrito Dreams * 33: "The King of Assassins" & "Warrior... Priestess... Tramp" * 34: "The Quill is Mightier..." * 35: "Maternal Instincts" * 36: "The Bitter Suite" * 37: "One Against an Army" * 38: "Forgiven" & "King Con" * 39: "When in Rome..." * 40: "Forget Me Not" * 41: "Fins, Femmes and Gems" * XWP Minisode 02: Buffus the Bacchae Slayer! * 42: "Tsunami" & "Vanishing Act" * 43: "Sacrifice" * 44: "Sacrifice II" * XWP Minisode 03: "Armageddon Now" Parts 1 & 2 * Hermes Mailbag 02 - Callisto: IN SPACE! * 45: "Adventures in the Sin Trade" * 46: "Adventures in the Sin Trade II" * 47: "A Family Affair" * 48: "In Sickness and in Hell" * 49: "A Good Day" * 50: "A Tale of Two Muses" * 51: "Locked Up and Tied Down" * 52: "Crusader" * 53: "Past Imperfect" * 54: "The Key to the Kingdom" 2018 * XWP Minisode 04: "Hercules & Xena: The Animated Movie" * 55: "Daughter of Pomira" * 56: "If the Shoe Fits..." * 57: "Paradise Found" * 58: "Devi" External Links * www.xenawarriorpodcast.com * Xena: Warrior Podcast on Facebook * Xena: Warrior Podcast on Twitter * Xena: Warrior Podcast on Tumblr Category:Podcasts